Наши фантазии
by Krassoffka
Summary: Белла решает исполнить одну из фантазий Эдварда. Все люди


Это мой первый перевод. Автор этого замечательного фанфика Cass189! Поэтому все лавры ей!!

* * *

Школьница

Я надела до смешного короткую юбку и высокие, по колена, носки, завязала мою белую майку прямо под мою грудь. Я не стала одевать бюстгальтер, потому что, точно знала, что не буду в нем слишком долго.

Мне потребовалось долго и много смотреть на себя в зеркало, прежде чем сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Выполнение этой фантазии Эдварда может быть очень интересно. По секрету говоря эта была одна из моих фантазий, а когда Эдвард рассказал мне, что он хотел бы попробовать, я была более чем рада сделать это. 

Для этой фантазии я должна была быть невинной школьницей, которая собиралась обсудить свои оценки со своим учителем. Я не могла не улыбнуться такой возможности!

Я всегда была очень тихой и застенчивой, и всегда придерживалась этому, но я чувствовала, что с Эдвардом я могла позволить моей дикой стороне выйти, так я и сделала. Хотя я по-прежнему тревожилась и немного нервничала, даже, действительно хотел бы знать, что Эдвард готовил для меня. Я была уверена, что это нечто незабываемое. В конце концов, это было всегда ...

Я открыла дверь в нашу комнату и вышла, медленно идя в офис. Я постучала дважды, и ждала его ответа.

"Войдите" Я сделал так, как мне сказали, и сразу почувствовал глаза Эдварда на мне. Он отпустил глаза вдоль моего тела, останавливаясь на груди, голом животе и ногам. Я бы чувствовала себя застенчиво и неловко, если бы он не знал мое тело лучше, чем я сама. Он видел меня голой в миллион раз и поэтому нет никаких причин для меня чувствовать себя смущенно.

Я не могла не глазеть на него также. Он носил темные штаны и белую рубашку с галстуком. Даже в самой простой одежде он выглядел абсолютно удивительным.

"Вы вызывали меня, мистер Каллен?" Он ухмыльнулся. Он откинулся назад на своем стуле и жестом указал мне закрыть дверь позади меня.

"Да мисс Свон. Пожалуйста садитесь". Я закрыла дверь и села на стул, стоящий перед ним, и медленно скрестила ноги. Я увидела, что его глаза следят за каждым моим движением и улыбнулась про себя. Его иногда было так легко дразнить! "Я вижу ваши оценки понизились мисс Свон. Могу ли я узнать причины для этого?"

"Я не уверена, профессор ..." Я изобразила свой самый невинный взгляд и посмотрел на мои руки, чтобы казаться смущенной.

"Вы не уверены в этом?"

"Нет, видите ли ..." Я слегка наклонилась, убедившись, что он получил хороший вид на мою едва прикрытую грудь. "Я чувствовала себя очень усталой в последнее время".

"И почему это?" Он поднял бровь, недоумевая, куда я веду.

"Я не уверена, может быть, потому, что я участвую во всех мероприятиях..."

"Например?"

"Ну есть классы музыки и живописи ..." Я снова наклонилась и глаза его опустились на мою грудь. "Я была очень занята в последнее время".

"Ну, мисс Свон. Боюсь, что вы заслуживаете наказания за отсутствие приверженности к школе в последнее время." Да, пожалуйста, накажите!

"Я? Но мистер Каллен! я хорошая девочка, я только была немного отвлечена в последнее время ... "

"Я боюсь, что это не оправдание".

"Вы не могли бы отпустить меня с предупреждением? Я обещаю, я буду хорошей." Он покачал головой и поднял палец, чтобы остановить меня.

"Я боюсь, что как ваш учитель и руководитель я должен буду наказать Вас, чтобы подать пример. Возможно Вы запомните этот урок." Он встал и шел ко мне, заставляя меня встать также.

"Как Вы собираетесь наказать меня, профессор Каллен?" Он заставил меня пятиться, пока моя спина не столкнулась с книжной полкой. Он поместил свои руки по обе стороны от моей талии, не давая мне никакой возможности убежать. Не то, чтобы я хотела бы в любом случае.

"У меня есть для этого несколько идей." Он переместил свою правую руку на мою задницу и слегка хлопнул, заставляя меня немного подскочить.

"Мистер Каллен!" Я ахнула и расширила свои глаза. Становилось немного трудно играть мою роль, когда все, что я хотела сделать, это наброситься на него.

"Ш-ш, мисс Свон. Я уверен, что Вы будете наслаждаться своим наказанием." Он хлопнул мою задницу еще раз, немного сильнее, и я положила свои руки на его грудь, чтобы оттолкнуть его. "Я знаю, что Вы не так уж и невинны, как кажетесь. Я уверен, что существует очень непослушная девочка под этим всем." Он зажал мою мочку уха между его губы, и я не могла не застонать. Я уже таяла в его руках … 

Я не могла перестать играть свою роль и снова оттолкнула его.

"Нет, мистер Каллен. Это не правильно." Он обхватил руками мою талию и прикусил мою шею, заставляя меня стонать снова. Я не была в состоянии держаться дальше.

"Это правильно. Только расслабьтесь, мисс Свон. Вы будете наслаждаться этим."

"Но мистер Каллен, очень трудно расслабиться!"

"Так же трудно как это?" Он прикоснулся своими бедрами к моим, позволяя мне чувствовать его эрекцию напротив моего живота.

"Я не знаю, как это сделать, профессор." Я медленно двигала своими руками к его волосам и попыталась отвести взгляд от него, сильно закусив свою нижнюю губу. Я играла роль невинной и неопытной девочки, в конце концов...

"Я покажу Вам, как сделать это." Он двигал своими руками по моему животу к моим грудям и обхватил их ладонями. Я еще сильнее закусила свою нижнюю губу, когда он так сделал, пытаясь не застонать или закричать. Когда он развязывал мою рубашку и опустился ниже, чтобы взять мой сосок к себе в рот, и я не могла не стонать и не тянуть его за волосы.

Он разделил свое внимание между моими двумя грудями, разменная одну, а другую, посасывая, и я уже полностью растворилась в нем.

"У Вас потрясающая грудь, мисс Свон". Как он мог все еще играть свою роль, когда я не могла уже терпеть? Я схватил его рубашку и расстегнула ее, в то время как он снял свой галстук и одел его на меня, позволяя ему лечь между моими грудями.

Он ухмылялся, когда начал двигать своими руками под моей юбкой и разорвал руками мои трусики. Он даже не потрудился снять мою юбку; он просто потянул ее вверх, чтобы оголить мои бедра, в то время как его колени заставили меня раздвинуть свои ноги.

Когда он своим большим пальцем прошелся по моим складочкам, я отбросила свою голову назад и громко ахнула.

"О, мистер Каллен." Он ухмылялся мне в шею, и потерся своими бедрами о мои.

"Наслаждаетесь мисс Свон?" Это заставило меня напасть на его губы, в то время как мои руки спускались вдоль его живота, чтобы расстегнуть ремень на его брюках.

Он спокойно стянул их, в то же время снимая боксеры и ботинки. Когда схватил и усадил меня на стол, я решил отбросить свою роль.

"Он такой большой, Профессор!" Я провела одним пальцем вдоль его длины, наблюдая как он дернулся и чуть задрожал. "Что, если он мне не подойдет?" Я посмотрела на него из-под моих ресниц и увидела, что он ухмылялся мне. Он слишком сильно наслаждался этим.

"Не волнуйтесь! Я уверен он вам подойдет." Он поместил свои руки на мои бедра, заставляющие меня раскрыть мои ноги. "Раздвиньте свои ноги, Белла." Когда я сделала так, он встал между ними, поместил свои руки на мою задницу и потянул меня ближе к нему так, что я сидела на краю стола.

Я немедленно обернула свои ноги вокруг него, и почувствовала его твердый член, упирающийся напротив моего внутреннего бедра. Это было явно не так, как он хотел, потому что он отступал немного, заставляя меня раздвинуть мои ноги еще шире.

Когда я посмотрела на него выжидательно, он встал на колени передо мной и задвигал своими руками к моему входу, открывая его так, чтобы его язык мог войти в меня. Я громко кричала и подталкивала свои бедра в его направлении, пытаясь увеличить удовольствие. Мои руки схватили его за волосы и потянули.

Он провел своим языком по складочкам моей киске несколько раз, испуская звуки удовольствия у меня между ног, а я начала задыхаться и стонать. Он действительно знал то, что делать.

Я подняла одну ногу и положила ее на его плечо, когда он взял мой клитор в рот и начал его сосать. Я была уже так близко к краю!

Когда он немного покусывал мой клитор, я была готова уже кончить, но он внезапно отклонился назад и встал с ухмылкой лице. Я провела рукой по волосам, делая несколько глубоких вдохов. Я не могла поверить, что он остановится, когда я была настолько близка!

Я была готова жаловаться, но в этот момент он прошелся губами по моей шее и потянул руками мои бедра к нему.

"Я думаю, что Вы готовы теперь." Одним резким движением он был внутри меня, и мы оба стонали от этого ощущения.

Когда я положила свои руки на стол для опоры, обернула ноги вокруг него еще раз и пододвинула мои бедра в его сторону, он начал двигаться.

"Такая узкая и влажная…"Он прикусил мою шею и нагнул меня немного назад, чтобы обхватить губами мой сосок. Я громко кричала, когда он кусал его и заставляя его твердеть сильнее.

"Громче, Изабелла. Я хочу услышать, что Вы кричите громче." Чтобы доказать, что он действительно может заставить меня кричать так громко, как он хотел, он стал двигаться все глубже и быстрее внутри меня, заставляя меня кричать так громко, как я только могла.

"Вот именно. Хорошая девочка." Он наклонился, чтобы взять мой сосок в его рот снова. Стал ускорять толчки внутри меня и сосать мою грудь, чем сильнее приближал меня к оргазму.

"Мистер Каллен, я собираюсь …", я не знала, как я была в состоянии все еще играть свою роль, но я сделала это. Я знала, что он хотел этого, и это сильно ему нравилось.

"Кончайте. Я хочу чувствовать, как Вы сжимаетесь вокруг меня, Изабелла." Он стал сильно долбиться в меня, я поместила свои руки на стол, позади моей задницы, таким образом я могла хотя бы удержать себя от падения . Я двинула своими бедрами к нему, встречая его глубокие толчки, и это было моим краем.

Во рту пересохло, мои глаза сразу же закрыли, и я бросил мою голову назад, когда он умело привел меня к моему оргазму. После еще одного толчка он также достиг своего собственного освобождения, проливаясь во мне и кусая мою шею.

Как мы оба стояли слегка дрожа, он схватил свой галстук, который все еще висел на моей шее и подтянул меня к себе, чтобы страстно поцеловать.

"Ну, мисс Свон. Я думаю, что это очень хорошее и наказание, не так ли?" Я могла только слегка кивнуть, так как все еще не отошла от оргазма.

Он очень медленно выходил из меня, кусая и посасывая мою нижнюю губу и отошел, чтобы прислониться к столу около меня.

Я в течение нескольких минут просто смотрела на него. Он был слишком красив и очарователен. Я потянулась к нему и провела своей рукой вдоль его лица, видя как он закрыл глаза, потом повернул его голову сторону и поцеловал мою ладонь.

Когда я почувствовала себя восстановленной и достаточно сильной, я спрыгнула со стола и начал уходить от него. Он схватил меня за талию прежде, чем я мог сделать больше, чем два шага и заставил меня смотреть прямо на него.

"Куда по-вашему Вы направляетесь? Идите сюда, мисс Свон. Я еще не закончил с Вами" Я поднял бровь, но решила подыграть ему.

"Но Вы уже наказали меня, мистер Каллен. "Я была готов спорить с ним, но в тот момент он переместил свои губы в мою шею и свои руки к моим бедрам, подтянул меня к нему.

"Я не думаю, что было достаточно. Я хочу убедиться, что вы запомнили свой урок"

"Я думаю, что уже сделал это!" Он схватил меня за талию и заставил меня обернуться так, что я оказалась перед столом, и моя спина была прижата к его груди.

"Разве Вы не наслаждались Вашим наказанием?" Я улыбнулась, поскольку его руки прошлись вдоль моего живота к моим грудям и не было никакой возможности отрицать это, что я сделала. Это была его игра и он знал, как в нее играть.

"Да…" Он взял мою мочку уха в рот и пососал прежде, чем обратить свое внимание на мою шею…

"Тогда Вы будете наслаждаться и этой частью также." Его руки, двинулись от моей груди до моей попки, дергая мою юбку и заставляя меня склониться над столом. Он управлял своими руками вдоль моей задницы прежде, чем развести мои ноги врозь.

"Вы выглядите чрезвычайно привлекательно в этом положении." Я похныкала немного, в то время как он встал позади меня. Одна его рука обернулась вокруг моей талии, и он подтянул меня к нему, входя в меня сзади.

Я громко застонала, когда он так сделал и попытался держаться за что-нибудь. Он начал двигаться медленно в и из меня, позволяя мне привыкнуть к этому положению.

Когда я начал двигать своими бедрами, навстречу его движениям, он начал набирать темп, толкая свой член глубже и сильнее в меня. Его рука вокруг моей талии была единственной вещью, держащей меня на месте. Мои ноги были едва задевали пол из-за силы его толчков и моя грудь постоянно попадала на стол передо мной.

"О Белла, Вы настолько узки в этом положении." Он сильнее схватил мою талию, и потянул почти полностью выходя из меня только, чтобы сильнее вернуться назад во внутрь. Я кричал громко с каждым глубоким толчком и направляла свои бедра в его направлении. Я должна чувствовать его так глубоко во мне, насколько это возможно.

Поскольку он начал двигаться быстрее и быстрее, я почувствовать что знакомое удовольствие увеличивается в низу моего живота. Каждый раз, когда он выходил и возвращался в меня, он сделал это сильнее и более быстрее, заставляя меня задыхаться и кричать его имя.

Я как он стонал, когда мои стеночки начали сжиматься вокруг него и после еще одного очень сильного толчка, я мог чувствовать, что мой оргазм накрыл меня с головой.

"Эдвард!" Я больше не играла свою роль. Мне было все равно, играла ли я свою роль или нет. Ничто больше не имело значения.

Мой оргазм подтолкнул и его, и после еще одного толчка, я почувствовала, что он излился в меня, выкрикивая мое имя почти так же громко, как я кричала его.

Мы стояли, пытаясь отдышаться, но вскоре после того, как он вышел из меня и поцеловал мое плечо, развернул меня одним движением, таким образом я оказывался перед ним. Он мягко поцеловал меня несколько раз прежде, чем я смогла говорить.

"Хорошо, это было удивительно!" Он улыбнулся мне и потянул нас к стульям, он сидел на одном из стульев, а я была на его коленях.

"Определенно было. Спасибо за это." Я поцеловал его щеку прежде, чем спрятать мое лицо на его шее.

"Пожалуйста. Я очень наслаждалась этим, профессор Каллен." Я чувствовал, что он захихикал, и провел своей рукой по моей ноге к моей талии. "Это соответствовало твоей фантазии?"

"О, это определенно соответствовало. Я уверяю тебя, что это было намного лучше, чем в моем воображении." Он поцеловал меня в макушку и провел пальцами через мои волосы.

"Хорошо."

Мы тихо сидели в течение долгого времени, в то время как он продолжал ласкать мое тело, а я целовала его шею и челюсть, пока он наконец не заговорил.

"Так, любовь моя, а какова твоя фантазия?" Я повернулась на его коленях, так, чтобы я могла смотреть на него и закусила мою нижнюю губу. Я могла уже чувствовать, что покраснела даже прежде, чем я заговорила, и у него была потрясающая улыбка на его лице, которая заставила меня покраснеть еще сильнее. "Пожалуйста, скажи мне. Я хочу знать. Ты не должна чувствовать себя смущенной."

Я закусила свою губу еще раз прежде, чем улыбнуться и наконец сообщить ему, какова была моя фантазия.


End file.
